fridaythe13ththegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes 12.18.17
=Virtual Cabin 2.0 and Offline Bots= The Virutal Cabin 2.0 and Offline Bots game modes have been released and are both accessible through the “Offline Play” option found in the Main Menu. VC222 Friday the 13th the Game.jpg Offline Bots Settings Friday the 13th the Game.jpg =New Playable Counselor= NO LEVEL Requirement *6/10 Composure *1/10 Luck *5/10 Repair *4/10 Speed *4/10 Stamina *8/10 Stealth *7/10 Strength SheldonAction Friday the 13th the Game.jpg SheldonFleeing Friday the 13th the Game.jpg =Level Cap Update= *The maximum level cap has been increased to 150. *Players that reach the level cap are now able to obtain Customization Points every time they gain enough EXP for a “level rollover”. *Various counselor outfits and Jason bloody skins are now available to be unlocked by leveling to specific levels over 101. *Two new grab kills (Disarm and Free Kick) are now purchasable at level 118 and 125. There are plans for many more unlockable leveling rewards to be released in upcoming patches! =Changes= General *The maximum level cap has been raised from 101 up to 150. *Made improvements to the camera angles used when players are opening a drawer Perks. *The “Inverted Controller Look” option no longer affects the emote wheel. Perks *Medical Sprays will no longer contain extra charges after being dropped by a counselor with the Medic perk equipped. *Reduced the effectiveness of the Heavy Hitter perk. Counselors *Large items are now properly hidden for counselors operating the CB Radio. *Addressed some issues that were causing counselor ragdolls to behave incorrectly. *Fox’s character model now properly casts a full shadow. *Made adjustments to various counselor outfits that were behaving incorrectly. *Addressed some issues that were causing players to become interaction locked. *Fixed an issue with the baseball bat not properly calculating durability. Jason *Addressed an issue that would sometimes cause Jason to clip through terrain while in shallow water. *Fixed a bug that allowed Jason to interact with the fuse box while also holding a counselor. *Addressed an issue causing Jason’s own location icon and morph reticle to sometimes not appear on the map. *Fixed a bug that allowed players to escape Pamela’s Sweater stun by activating Jason’s morph ability at the exact same time. *Made improvements to the camera angles used for Part 4 Jason’s cinematic kills. *Fixed a bug that caused Part 7 Jason to sometimes behave incorrectly after being stunned by a pocket knife. *Fixed a bug that caused some of Jason’s environmental kills to allow more uses than intended. *Fixed a bug that allowed players to enter combat stance while in the middle of Jason’s grab animation. *Fixed a bug that prevented Jason’s traps from properly triggering when a Counselor is entering a repaired vehicle. *Fixed a visual bug that caused Jason’s blocking animation to not show properly after blocking an attack. *Fixed a collision issue with Jason’s throwing knives. Maps *Added additional item spawns to campsites. *Lowered the maximum amount of Medical Sprays that are able to spawn in drawers. *Added countermeasures to prevent players from parking vehicles in front of Jason’s shack. *Removed various exploit spots on all maps. *Removed objects on various maps that were blocking the use of some of Jason’s environmental kills. Jarvis House *Added more variation to the possible cabin types and cabin spawn locations. *Added additional item spawns and environmental kills in the Jarvis House and Vacation House. *Adjusted repair item spawn locations to no longer spawn at inaccessible locations. *Corrected various collision issues that were blocking player movement. Higgins Haven *Fixed a bug that caused the “HIGGINS HAVEN 1984” text to sometimes appear during a match. *Removed some assets that were spawning inside one another. Higgins Haven (Small) *Removed a tire that would sometimes block the phone repair box by Blair Cove. Vehicles *Added multiple countermeasures to prevent counselors from becoming stuck inside vehicles during various situations. User Interface *Repair Part Icons are no longer able to appear beneath the default Map Location Icons. *Fixed a bug that was causing an incorrect amount of kills to be shown on the scoreboard. Matchmaking *Added an option in private matches to toggle Rain On/Off/Random *Made adjustments to the lobby system to more evenly distribute the chances for players to be chosen as Jason. *Players who choose the ‘Counselor’ option in the ‘Spawn Preference’ menu will no longer be chosen as Jason (unless there are no other options). *Fixed an issue causing players to sometimes be unable to correctly join a lobby with a party. Sound *Reduced the volume of Part 9 Jason’s music. *Fixed various audio issues occurring with some of Jason’s environmental kills﻿. Category:Patch Notes